Goku's Past
by Pasha2
Summary: A story detailing Goku's past and Radditz's defeat.


Goku's Past Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
It was morning on the Saiyan planet. Radditz awoke at the sound of his mother's shrieks. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. Radditz quickly ran to his mother "What's wrong?," he asked in a tired voice. "Look!" she said "What?" Radditz asked, curiously. "It's your new baby brother!" She exclaimed "So!" he replied, not caring  
  
"So? That's it!?! Hmph." she snorted, disgusted.  
  
Bardock soon arrived home and was greeted by his new baby boy, "WAHHHHH!" the child wailed and hugged his mother tighter. "You scared him, Bardock. Say sorry!" the boy's Mother said. "Alright!" he said, hurt by the way he was greeted. "What's his name?" he asked.  
  
"Kakarott!" she said, excited.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next day Bardock went to work. When he got there, the King greeted him with a sad look on his face. "What's the matter, King Vegeta?" Bardock asked, concerned. "Lord Frieza requests you to..."  
  
"To what?" Bardock asked. "To send your newborn son on a mission to a planet called Earth."  
  
"What?!? He's only a child, he's not fit yet. It's suicide!" He said in a rage.  
  
"Sorry. But it must be done." the King replied. "He leaves, when?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Next month." the King replied.  
  
"My mate, you will tell her this!" Bardock said, unhappy. After the King explained the situation to Bardock's mate, the month sped horribly by.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Radditz happily put his brother in the space pod, not upset that his brother had to leave. He liked to be the center of attention in his family.  
  
"Put him in, Raditz!" Nappa explained. "Bye." said Raditz, very pleased to be rid of his brother.  
  
The ship blasted into space. Bardock held his wife in his arms as she sobbed about her son's departure.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A year later Kakarott landed on Earth and was greeted by an old man. His name was Gohan. Gohan took the Saiyan child home with him.  
  
He called him...Goku.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
It was too much responsibility for the old man to take care of the Saiyan boy so he decided to turn him loose in the wild, when the old man slipped and his backpack (which Goku was in) fell off a cliff, the boy had a very bad injury so Gohan took pity on the hurt child and healed him with bandages and medicine. Amazingly, the boy recovered in 5 days! Plus, the hit to the head erased all of Goku's evil, he became more calm and was better behaved than before.  
  
Gohan raised the Saiyan boy very well until the full moon apeared and Goku turned into a huge ape-like creature and by accident, squished his Grandpa. When he returned to normal, he saw what he did and ran to the woods..........  
  
*******************************  
  
One day our young hero met a girl who went by the name Bulma. "Who are you?" Bulma asked when she saw the boy. "Wha...Oh, I'm Goku." He said. "Well, nice to meet you, Goku!" she replied to the little boy.  
  
"You look hungry, here take what you want, Goku!" she said happily, displaying her lunch box  
  
"O.K." He said frightened of the colored box. He ate all the food inside and whined, "I'm still hungry! Anyway, why are you out here?"  
  
Bulma looked at him with a very angry face "You ate all my food!!" She screamed. "I'm looking for the dragon balls!" She said and continued looking.  
  
"Are they tasty?" He asked.  
  
"No braindead, it's a ball that makes wishes!" she exclaimed, disappointed that Goku was so stupid.  
  
Time passed and Goku met Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Roshi (his trainer), Turtle, Oolong and Chi Chi, who became his wife. Plus, he collected the dragon balls with Bulma. Later his son Gohan was born, named after his Grandpa Gohan.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back on the Saiyan planet, Frieza ordered the king to send Radditz to check on his brother's progress on capturing the planet Earth. Five years flew by and Radditz soon landed on Earth..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
The scene opens when Goku is looking for the lost baby Gohan........ "Gohan???" Goku said without worry, for he knew that he would find him. Meanwhile, a Saiyan space pod landed and out stepped the now 30 yr. old Radditz. A stranger asked Radditz what he was so, Radditz disentagrated him.  
  
Goku found his son and took him to Roshi's island were he would find his friends. "Hey! Goku's coming, Roshi!" Krillin said, happy that his friend was coming. Goku landed and introduced Gohan to his friends.  
  
Soon Piccolo the Namek warrior met the Saiyan, Radditz, and blasted him. Radditz stood there, unharmed. "Where's Kakarott?" Radditz asked. Piccolo looked confused. He watched Radditz fly off when he noticed the Namek was of no use to him.  
  
Radditz found Goku and told him the story about his real home, family and name. Radditz noticed that Goku had amnesia because of the bump on his head. Radditz took his son Gohan and blackmailed Goku to kill 100 people by noon the next day or his son would die.  
  
Later........................  
  
^&%^*^&*&%^&%*&^&^*&^*TR^  
  
Goku teamed up with Piccolo to defeat Radditz.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Goku landed and the fight began. "Tell me, which one of you will scream for mercy first?" asked Radditz.  
  
"I'm afraid there won't need to be any screaming!" Replied Piccolo. "Where's Gohan?" asked Goku.  
  
"He's in my ship!" replied Radditz in a mocking tone.  
  
"Stop the talking, let's fight!" shouted, Piccolo.  
  
"Fine!" they all said at the same time. Piccolo ran towards Radditz, throwing punches and kicks. Radditz punched once and Piccolo went flying! Goku saw this and was a little discouraged. But he too attacked Radditz, Radditz kicked Goku in the gut and he fell over. Then Radditz decided to check their Power Levels with his scouter.  
  
"Your Power Levels are 1600 when put together." Radditz said, unimpressed for his was 4500. Radditz flew up and shot an energy beam at the now flying Goku and Piccolo. Goku dodged, but Piccolo's arm was shot off. Piccolo landed on the Earth's surface and collapsed! Goku fought Radditz again and again until even Goku collapsed.  
  
Gohan was forced to watch all this and became enraged. Somehow, his power level rose to 750 and he blasted Radditz with all the energy inside of him. Radditz was surprised at the power of the young Saiyan boy.  
  
Radditz simply knocked the little boy out. While he had his back turned, Goku got up and held his brother from around the back as Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon.  
  
"Goku, you're going to die too, you know!" Piccolo pointed out, crypitcally.  
  
"As long as Gohan is safe, I don't Care!" Goku said, gloomy at the thought of dying.  
  
"Shutup!" Radditz said.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Piccolo, happy to defeat two of his enemies in one shot. The beam hit Radditz and Goku knew he was next. Goku died.  
  
Everything went black as he faded away.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
AN: This story is my first ever, I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!! By the way, my name is Pasha.  
  
My E-mail is: pashabros75@hehe.com  
  
All comments are welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SPAR  
  
Note: This story takes place three months before the arrival of the androids. This story opens when Piccolo and Goku are training in Capsle Corp.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKK!?!?!?!?!  
  
Piccolo removed his turban and his cape as Goku prepared for to fight him. They each took their fighting stances, ready to train, for the androids were coming. "Ready to lose, Goku?" Piccolo said, happy about the spar ahead  
  
"I'm not going to lose!" Goku replied angrily.  
  
Piccolo ran twards Goku. He stood there, ready to block and blast Piccolo into the air. Piccolo threw punches and kicks at Goku.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled. The blast was too close for Piccolo to dodge.  
  
"Urgh!" Piccolo said, upset that Goku had got him with such a cheap shot.  
  
"Ha ha!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked, confused at Vegeta's arrival. Goku was punched across the face.  
  
"Don't let your guard down, Goku!" Piccolo said, enraged that there could be two Saiyans in the spar soon.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, you were going to take Trunks to the park!" Bulma called, not liking the lack of a bond between Vegeta and his son.  
  
"STOP THE TALK!" Piccolo screamed and coninued the spar.  
  
Bulma left the grav room with Vegeta, who was upset. Piccolo was throwing punches and powering up when an opening to attack presented itself. Goku was off guard again and Piccolo kicked him in the gut. Goku spat out blood. Then he went Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Piccolo noticed this and became discouraged. Goku grabbed Piccolo's arm's and swung him around and around and then let go. Piccolo went flying, as he did this, Goku appeared under him. Piccolo was ready to dodge the punches thrown by Goku. He noticed this and instead kicked Piccolo in the back.  
  
Piccolo looked hurt, but he wasn't. Goku thought he had killed Piccolo! Piccolo came from behind and hamered Goku's back with a mixture of punches and beams.  
  
"K.O. Ken Times 100, Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, hoping that this would finish Piccolo off, because he was hungry. Piccolo noticed this and said  
  
"You're weak because of your stomach, Goku!"  
  
"I am not!" Goku replied mockingly.  
  
"Die Goku!!!!!" Piccolo yelled as he ran towards him, throwing Ki bombs at him." That's not nice Piccolo, were just sparring."  
  
Each fighter was ready to clash in punches and kicks. When.......  
  
"GOKU YOUR LUNCH IS GETTING COLD!" Chi Chi yelled up at Piccolo and Goku. They hadn't noticed that they had broken Capsle Corp's gravity room and flown over Goku's home. The fight ended due to Goku's unfed stomach  
  
"His hunger makes him weak." Piccolo stated, as his friend flew off.  
  
  
  
By: Pasha  
  
E-mail: pasha75@hehe.com  
  
All comments welcome. (Thanxs 2 SilverTai for proofreading!) 


End file.
